


Young & Beautiful

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Semi-Canonical Character, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "¿Me seguirías amandoaún cuando yo ya no siga siendojoven y hermoso?¿Me seguirás amandoaún cuando tenga solamentemi adolorida alma?"-Lana del Rey.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: OTP's Songfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Kudos: 3





	Young & Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción Young and Beautiful de Lana del Rey, de ahí el nombre c:

Habían pasado demasiados años, tantos que ahora Remus sentía que se desdibujaban en la distancia hasta desaparecer, convirtiéndose en humo, un tanto difusos con la sensación de pérdida y abandono acercándose desde las lejanías para envolverlo.

Remus solía describirlo como una cerca donde de un lado el jardín era verde y prometedor mientras que del otro se encontraba seco y moribundo. Hace muchos años el jardín verde era la vida de Remus pero después de los horribles hechos había cruzado hacia el lado muerto, quedándose solo sin formar parte de nada. No James, no Lily, no Peter. Sin Sirius y sin Harry. Tan solo, sumido en una oscuridad lejos de todo el mundo que conoció y brilló para él.

Se había convertido en un errante, yendo de un lado a otro, manteniéndose en la oscuridad y encerrándose en las tormentosas noches de luna llena; conoció parajes realmente asombrosos que hace una vida habían sido sueños, los conoció solo y con la tristeza en su corazón en lugar de la euforia que creyó que sentiría, sin nadie a su lado que apreciara lo que estaba contemplando. Fue y vino, vagó y conoció, hizo todo lo que pensó que quería pero no quedó satisfecho.

Remus suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras se encontraba apoyado en la ventana de su habitación en Hogwarts, permitiéndose ignorar todos los ensayos a calificar sobre su cama, robándole al tiempo un momento en medio de la nada, en ese pequeño espacio que le permitía sentirse a salvo, como si Remus no existiera y también se desdibujara en el horizonte con la vida que antes esperaba tener.

Interesado, miró hacia el patio delantero, sonriendo al encontrar a un aguerrido león discutir con lo que parecía una astuta serpiente. Los miró manotear en el aire antes de que ambos se cruzaran de brazos y miraran en direcciones contrarias para segundo después hablar otro poco y abrazarse, incluso besarse, haciendo que Remus recordara una época joven.

Recargó la cabeza en la ventana y cerró los ojos, suspirando con añoranza, mientras se sumía en esos recuerdos que parecían alejarse.

…

_—Estoy completamente seguro de que esto es ilegal—sentenció Remus de brazos cruzados, mirando recelosamente el artefacto frente a él—Acabamos de graduarnos y ya estás cometiendo locuras._

_—No te engañes, Moony, esas siempre las he cometido._

_Ante lo dicho por Sirius, el llamado Moony entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de maldecirlo, odiándolo en el momento en que sonrió ladinamente y sólo se colocó su brillante cabellera negra detrás de la oreja, mirándolo con esos ojos de cachorro que le hacían imposible negarle algo. Se meterían en problemas, Remus lo sabía, pero cuando Sirius Black le miraba de esa forma poco podía hacer._

_Llámenle voluntad débil pero no cualquiera tiene de novio al Black más seductor e idiota de todo el mundo mágico._

_—Sigo creyendo que es mala idea—gruñó Remus, tomando el casco que el pelinegro le extendía y colocándoselo en la cabeza._

_—Dijiste lo mismo cuando intenté volar en escoba de pie._

_—Y te caíste de bruces terminando en enfermería por una semana—recordó Remus, montándose detrás de Sirius y pasando los brazos a su alrededor—Tú sólo buscas una excusa para tenerme todo sobre ti._

_—Oh, mi amado Remus, Ravenclaw envidió no tenerte._

_Ante aquello a Remus no le quedó de otra más que reír, dejándose llevar por las locuras de su novio como siempre hacía desde que se conocieron, sabiendo que aquello sólo les traería más problemas de los que tenían pero dejándose contagiar con el entusiasmo que desbordaba Sirius en cada una de sus ideas, como si fuera de vital importancia que Moony participara en ellas._

_La motocicleta rugió bajo ellos, vibrando antes de echarse andar por la calle, rodeados de oscuridad mientras Remus miraba sobre el hombro de Sirius. Pronto fueron agarrando velocidad hasta perderse calle abajo, Sirius sonrió lobunamente, moviendo algo en el manubrio de aquel artilugio que los hizo irse despegando del suelo, dando tumbos en el aire que hacían que Remus riera de manera nerviosa mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de Sirius, sintiendo el cabello de éste revolotear contra su rostro._

_—Sin duda esto es ilegal—rió Remus una vez que las casas desaparecieron bajo ellos._

_—Pero es asombroso, mejor que viajar en escoba, ¿no lo crees?_

_Sirius ladeó ligeramente el rostro, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa, esperando un halago de parte de Remus, algo que le dijera que lo aprobaba y que estaba orgulloso de él haciendo que el castaño se inclinara y, con algo de dificultad debido al casco, le besara la mejilla._

_—Eres un idiota—gruñó Remus._

_—Pero soy tu idiota—recordó el pelinegro antes de volver a mirar al frente—No te preocupes, Moony. No iré a Azkaban por una motocicleta encantada._

_…_

Remus suspiró dejando que esos recuerdos volvieran a desdibujarse en las lejanías hasta convertirse en humo mientras se reía de lo irónico que aquello había sido. Ahora él estaba en Azkaban y Remus sentía que por más que lo intentara no podía odiarlo, no después de haberle arrebatado toda la familia que tenía, de toda una vida desperdiciada.

Se envolvió con ambos brazos, sintiendo el ligero dolor de las nuevas cicatrices recorrerle, preguntándose si en algún momento se acostumbraría a tener nuevas cada luna llena. Se hacía viejo, se sentía cansado y acabado. Estaba tan solo que se negaba a tener esperanzas de tener lo que perdió en algún momento, ¿de qué serviría? Habían pasado tantos años y Remus ya no era el mismo, estaba seguro que ni siquiera él era el mismo, Azkaban seguramente le había lastimado de maneras en las que Remus no comprendería.

Sí, se negaba a pensar en su nombre porque dolía, dolía tanto no tener lo que tuvo, recordándolo sólo en breves momentos cuando quería un poco de consuelo, preguntándose qué habría sido de ambos si hubiesen tenido la vida que querían, lo que ambos deseaban. Se imaginó una vida donde él no se iba, dónde alguien más lanzaba el hechizo y él podía quedarse a su lado. Quizá el chico que abrazaba al Slytherin allá en el patio habría sido un hijo para ambos, habrían ahorrado tanto dolor, lo habrían cuidado por Lily y James.

Miró hacia la mesilla de noche junto a su cama, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta al ver su foto en el pergamino, al verlo gritar mientras sostenía la placa. Remus sabía lo que gritaba, le había escuchado esa vez mientras Dumbledore estaba a su lado intentando consolarlo porque sólo él podría saber lo que era amar a un asesino.

Se mordió el labio inferior mirando fijamente el rostro del mismo hombre que lo llevaba a volar cada noche en su motocicleta haciéndolo sentir que podría tocar las estrellas si iban un poco más alto; miró el rostro que contorneó con sus dedos en la oscuridad mientras reían y decían locas ideas.

¿Qué tanto habría cambiado? ¿Esa cicatriz en su abdomen seguiría pareciendo una luna? ¿Su cabello seguiría siendo negro? ¿Sus ojos seguirían brillando al contemplarlo? preguntas que Remus no quería que fueran respondidas se aglomeraban en su cabeza mientras se decía que no importaba, que él le querría con cada nueva cana o arruga en el rostro que amó con locura porque tenerlo, aunque fuera de esa manera, que perderlo era mejor. Y se odiaba por anhelarlo tanto, había asesinado a sus amigos y Remus aún le extrañaba.

¿Qué tan mal debería estar para seguir amando al asesino de sus mejores amigos?

…

El dolor. El dolor siempre era el primero en recibirlo y el primero en despedirlo, no importaba cuánto intentara Remus en no lastimarse, en beberse la poción que disminuía ese horrible sulpicio. No importaba, el dolor nunca se iba.

Lloriqueó un poco, haciéndose un ovillo en la maltrecha colchoneta que se encontraba en _La Casa de los Gritos_ , suspirando temblorosamente mientras poco a poco, con el sol, se alzaba en un nuevo día, iba siendo consciente de las nuevas heridas por sanar. Sentía lo cálido de la sangre deslizarse por su piel en una suave caricia mientras lo que parecían miles de agujas le pinchaban en lo que bien podría ser todos lados.

Respirar costaba tanto trabajo. Por lo general se quedaba otro par de días en ese lugar o Dumbledore y Snape venían para ayudarle a sanar y lo llevaban a su habitación, pero hoy sólo quería quedarse ahí tumbado lejos de todo el mundo, lejos de esa vida que odiaba y de la soledad que no parecía irse. Lejos de la tristeza, de todo lo que nunca planeó mientas se refugiaba en el pequeño lugar que siempre le protegió, ahí sí podía soñar con su vida perfecta.

Dormitó durante lo que bien pudieron ser horas o sólo unos minutos, con tanto dolor era difícil saberlo. Se quedó en el limbo donde su realidad iba desapareciendo poco a poco mientras se mezclaba con sus propios sueños, diciéndose que sólo descansaría un momento, dormiría unos minutos y luego intentaría ponerse el pantalón pero ¿acaso no era mejor fingir que no tenía que hacerlo? Así podía refugiarse en los recuerdos donde eso no dolía, donde todo era más fácil.

…

_Enseñarle transformaciones a quienes se metían en tantos problemas no parecía una buena idea ahora, McGonagall podía verlo, pero poco podía hacer para evitar que aquel par aprendiera sólo lo que les convenía. Remus solía pensar que Sirius y James sólo prestaban atención en clase cuando podían usar lo aprendido para molestar gente y era esa la sencilla razón por la que eran unos idiotas respecto a lo escolar pero mentes maestras para meterse en problemas._

_No obstante, Remus no estaba quejándose en ese momento, de hecho no tenía palabras para agradecerlo así que sólo estaba ahí recostado en una camilla en la enfermería, apartado de los demás con todo el pecho vendado mientras la magia hacía lo suyo, escuchando a Sirius tocar una guitarra que hasta hace unos instantes había sido una almohada._

_Lo hacía terriblemente mal y cantaba horrible pero al menos hacía que Remus se sintiera bien porque él estaba haciendo que se le olvidara la noche anterior, esa donde se volvía un monstruo horrible que podría lastimarlo._

_— ¿Te gustó?—preguntó Sirius cuando la canción hubo terminado._

_—Un lindo detalle—susurró débilmente, sonriendo, apenas, al sentir la mano del pelinegro sobre la suya._

_—Ya, del 0 al 10, donde 0 es horrible y 10 es excelente, ¿qué tan mal lo hice?—Remus, muy a su pesar, rió._

_—Yo te daría un 6—declaró haciendo que el pelinegro hiciera un mohín—Te habría dado un 0, porque realmente fue terrible, pero pusiste sentimiento en la canción._

_—Pare estar convaleciente eres un cretino—gruñó Sirius, dejando la guitarra en el suelo y colocando, con precaución, la cabeza sobre el vientre de Remus— ¿Te lastimo?—Remus hizo un sonido negativo— ¿Te duele mucho? Lamento la mordida._

_Remus miró sonriendo a Sirius, soltando por un momento su mano y pasándola por sus rizos tan oscuros como la tinta, enrollando un dedo en uno como si de un resorte se tratara antes de soltarlo y colocarlo detrás de su oreja, siguiendo el contorno de esta hasta deslizar lentamente su dedo por la quijada de Sirius y detenerse en su barbilla._

_—Te preocupas demasiado para ser tú—susurró el castaño._

_—Me preocupe precisamente porque se trata de ti—aclaró Sirius, inclinando la cabeza para besarle la mano a Remus._

_Moony no supo que contestar en ese momento, tan sólo se dedicó a ver con ojos brillantes a aquel chico de diecisiete años que se negaba a apartarse de su lado a pesar de que McGonagall ya le había dicho que no iba a justificarle las faltas de aquel día. Contempló con adoración el arco de sus labios, el puente de su nariz y la curva de sus cejas, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando Remus le brindaba débiles caricias por el rostro._

_¿Cómo se podía querer tanto a alguien? ¿Acaso la intensidad sólo se debía a la edad que tenía? ¿Con el tiempo dejaría de querer a Sirius de la manera en la que lo quería siendo un joven? Si era honesto, no se imaginaba queriéndolo menos, si caso terminaría enamorándose de él con cada día que pasara a su lado ya fuera por las estupideces que los metían en problemas, por su forma de sonreír ladinamente cuando sabía que estaba siendo un idiota; joder, Remus incluso amaba su desafinado canto y su terrible manera de tocar la guitarra._

_—Te amo, Padfoot—susurró._

_Su voz envolvió la enfermería haciendo que Sirius parpadeara sin entender, asimilando las palabras antes de que una brillante sonrisa cubriera su rostro. Remus quería decir que aquel no era el momento ni el mejor lugar pero ¿cuándo las cosas salían bien con Sirius? Era un milagro que nada hubiera explotado de momento, tan sólo el pobre corazón del pelinegro ante las palabras dichas por el chico en cama._

_—También te amo, Moony—asintió Sirius, aún sonriendo._

_—Deja de hacer eso, pareces un loco—regañó Moony, acomodándose con dificultad en la cama._

_—Y ahí se fue nuestro momento—Sirius suspiró dramáticamente, incorporándose con lentitud antes de llevarse una mano al pecho en forma teatral— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?_

_—Tengo que equilibrar las cosas—se defendió el castaño— ¿Vas a quedarte?—preguntó, sabiendo que no tardaba en quedarse dormido._

_—Con tal de faltar a clases yo de aquí no me muevo—bromeó._

_Remus sabía que mentía pero sólo sonrió, agradeciendo sin palabras todo lo que hacía por él incluso cuando no se lo pedía. Esperaba, de verdad que sí, amar a Sirius toda su jodida vida._

_…_

Sintió como olisqueaban su cabello, sacándole del agradable recuerdo en el que se había sumergido, haciendo que volviera a ser consciente del dolor que le recorría de punta a punta y de su entorno, de lo incómoda que era su cama y del bochornoso calor que sentía, ¿era el clima o él tendría fiebre? No lo pensó demasiado, se sentía tan cansado.

Volvió a sentir lo que le despertó en primer lugar, algo intentaba sacarlo de esa somnolencia mientras le empujaban con lo que parecía el hocico de un animal grande, sentía como le olían el cabello y luego el cuello, lloriqueando ante las nuevas heridas.

— ¿Padfoot?—preguntó en un susurro.

Su voz se sentía pastosa, aquella palabra se sintió tan difícil de decir a pesar de no ser demasiado larga, como si sus letras fueran todo un abecedario independiente; sabía que aquello quizá era un sueño, sólo una alucinación del dolor que sentía para consolarlo. No esperó recibir una respuesta que no fuera un lloriqueo cerca de su oído.

—Aquí estoy—escuchó segundos después mientras sentía que se recostaban a su lado—Aquí estoy, Moony.

Unos brazos le envolvieron haciéndole sentir seguro, sus heridas dolieron menos mientras sus manos se entrelazaban con aquellas que le echaban en falta. Quiso llorar porque aquello se sentía demasiado real mientras volvía a escuchar el desafinado sonido de su canto contra su oído y sus manos le sujetaban con fuerza en una muda promesa de no soltarlo hasta que el dolor pasara.

Remus se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas, sollozando débilmente, diciéndose que era por el dolor que sentía pero era mentira, él nunca lloraba por sus nuevas heridas, era un dolor con el que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. Lloraba porque él estaba de nuevo ahí, él sostenía lo que quedaba después de cada luna llena, volvía a intentar aliviar todo ese dolor que Remus sentía mientras le cantaba al oído y sostenía su mano como si nunca fuera a soltarla.

—Sigues cantando horrible—susurró con la voz temblorosa.

Sintió su cálida risa cosquillearle en la piel, haciendo que Remus se concentrara más en esa sensación que en los aguijonazos y en la sangre correr por su cuerpo. Aquello era más agradable que todo el dolor que sentía, aquello era familiar después de toda una vida sin tenerlo, le hacía sentir a salvo, en casa.

No quería que terminara, quería quedarse en ese pequeño y horrible lugar en brazos del amor de su vida, quería pretender que el tiempo no había pasado para ellos y siempre habían estado ahí, en brazos del otro mientras allá afuera el mundo seguía girando. ¿Era mucho pedir sólo ese momento? Remus lo pagaría con creces después, sólo pedía que no se lo quitaran, que le mantuvieran a su lado siempre.

—Del 0 al 10, ¿qué tan malo fue?—preguntó Sirius en un susurro, abrazándolo con un poco de fuerza.

—Te doy un 8—susurró Remus, dejándose llevar por ese momento—Es horrible pero sigue siendo con sentimiento…además de que lo extrañe.

Sirius, _Sirius, Sirius._ Remus se permitió pensar en su nombre después de tanto tiempo, repitiéndolo como una letanía en su cabeza en espera de que no se fuera, volviera a quedarse a su lado y nadie fuera a arrebatarlo. Volvió a darle rostro, nombre, sentido a toda la persona que la mantenía en sus brazos dejando toda esa miseria y soledad fuera de él, volviendo a llenarle de calidez y esa sensación de pertenencia.

—También te extrañe, Moony—susurraron—Oh, Remus, te extrañé tanto.

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a despertar de aquella sensación mientras Sirius seguía cantándole de esa manera tan horrible en el oído, meciéndolo con lentitud mientras, allá a lo lejos, Snape y Dumbledore se dirigían a recoger al licántropo para llevarlo a descansar a su habitación.

…

—Profesor, por favor, tiene que creerme—pidió Remus, un poco desesperado, mientras seguía a Dumbledore por la oficina—No fue él, se lo juro por mi vida que no lo fue.

Dumbledore le miró a través de sus lentes de media luna, encontrando la desesperación de Remus en sus ojos, en cómo su cabello apuntaba a todos lados y como la magia parecía vibrar a través de él.

El licántropo estaba suplicando, él nunca hacía eso. Remus nunca lloraba sobre la leche derramada, aceptaba las cosas como venían sabiendo que nada podía hacer para solucionarlas. No volvías a poner la leche que derramabas en el vaso, ibas y te servías más. Pero en ese momento no se trataba de lo que Remus aceptaba o no, sino de lo que había pasado, de lo que era real. De toda esa vida que le arrebataron cuando se le acusó injustificadamente.

Dumbledore, al ver la determinación en los ojos como el caramelo de aquel hombre que aún contemplaba como un estudiante aplicado pero que era arrastrado por sus problemáticos amigos, suspiró, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Te creo, Remus—consoló Dumbledore, suspirando—Pero sin Peter no podemos hacer nada.

—Pero él está aquí—aseguró Remus, esperanzado, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como los del mismo joven que subía a una motocicleta encantada—Es la rata de Ron Weasley, se lo aseguro, sólo tenemos que ir por él y Sirius—sus labios temblaron mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos—Por favor, deje que entre.

Remus sólo quería tener a Sirius cerca, lejos de esos dementores que lo buscaban y que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Harry para que juntos pudieran ser una familia. Estaba poniendo en manos de Dumbledore la vida que le fue arrebatada y que tenía la esperanza de poder tener, le otorgaba el poder de ayudarle a salir de la miseria en la que había estado viviendo durante doce años ¿o eran trece? Oh, Remus ya había perdido la cuenta, tan sumido en su propia pérdida que el mundo real desapareció.

Dumbledore no respondió en seguida, miró un momento más a Remus como si esperara de él algo, lo que fuera, pero sólo podía apreciar la desesperación de un hombre que lo ha perdido todo, que tuvo lo que quiso y que se lo arrebataron de la manera más cruel. Su familia, el amor de su vida, el niño que amó como si fuera suyo desde que lo conoció.

El viejo profesor suspiró, agitando su varita provocando que un Patronus azulado con la forma de un fénix emergiera de ella, mirándolo en espera de sus indicaciones.

—Minerva, ve por Ronald Weasley y Harry, que traiga a su rata, por favor. Necesitamos hablar.

Remus estuvo seguro de que se echaría a llorar de gusto apenas el Patronus del director desapareció, luchando contra sus ganas de abrazarlo y agradecerle por lo que acababa de darle. Por esa vida perdida que volvía a brillar a la distancia mientras esa cerca que separaba el desértico jardín en el que Remus se encontraba se abría para él, apenas una rendija, con la promesa de poder pisar el pasto verde que había del otro lado.

…

Era más viejo de lo que recordaba, claro estaba, pero aún podía sentir ese amor tan joven recorrerlo al contemplarlo, al verlo acomodarse la chaqueta de cuero que Remus le había conseguido. Su cabello seguía siendo largo y rizado, cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras una barba entrecana cubría sus mejillas y sus labios; no lucía como el hermoso adolescente que podía volar de cabeza ni aquel que intento volar de pie sobre su maldita escoba pero seguía siendo él.

Remus se envolvió con ambos brazos, mordisqueando su labio inferior, sintiendo la cicatriz que lo surcaba en la lengua mientras miraba con anhelo al hombre frente a él, deseando correr y prendarse de él para que no volvieran alejarlo, ¿no era extraño sentirse joven de nuevo sólo con tenerlo a su lado? Remus sabía que no era tan anciano de cómo se veía, ninguno de los dos, la miseria y las angustias habían hecho su trabajo con ellos.

—Me miras como si fuera a desaparecer—susurró Sirius, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Ya te fuiste una vez—susurró Remus, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Sirius suspiró, mirándolo en espera de algo, quedándose tan lejos de Remus que éste sentía frío, ¿por qué no se acercaba? ¿Por qué no quería abrazarlo? Estaba a nada de reclamarle pero los ojos de Sirius sólo brillaban al contemplarlo con esa chispa de picardía y travesura que le había caracterizado en todos sus años del colegio.

El pelinegro sonrió ladinamente antes de llevarse una mano al cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja haciendo que el pecho de Remus doliera. No, él no podía simplemente…

—Eres un maldito idiota—se quejó Remus yendo hacia él.

Sirius rió, reduciendo el espacio que los separaba y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras Remus se aferraba a él como si fuera a despertar en cualquier momento.

Se sintió cálido, como si la luz en su interior volviera a encenderse mientras enterraba el rostro en el cuello de Sirius y suspiraba al sentir su cabello cosquillearle la nariz, manteniendo sus brazos a su alrededor, dejando toda la miseria detrás, haciendo que Remus pudiera cruzar a ese pasto verde brillante que había permanecido lejano a él.

—Sigo siendo tu idiota—susurró Sirius en su oído haciéndolo reír.

Ese dementor personal que parecía seguir a Remus a todas partes desapareció permitiendo al sol iluminar su vida, alejando la noche perpetua que le había envuelto cuando los Potter fueron asesinados y perdió al hombre que amaba de la peor manera. Todos esos años Remus habría preferido que muriera a tenerlo en Azkaban pero ahora se daba cuenta que haberlo perdido de esa manera había tenido una recompensa.

— ¿Vas a quedarte?—preguntó Remus contra su piel.

—Hasta que tú decidas lo contrario—prometió Sirius.

 _¿Me seguirías amando_  
aún cuando yo ya no siga siendo  
joven y hermoso?

Estaba siendo un poco teatral, Remus lo sabía, pero lo prefería porque se había dado cuenta de que en todo ese largo y miserable tiempo no dejó de amar a Sirius como cuando tenía diecisiete.


End file.
